Medidas Extremas
by Pacifica Casull
Summary: O presidente dos Estados Unidos tenta à todo custo conter um líder terrorista que fez diversos atentados pelo mundo, vitimando americanos e etc. Porém, todas as tentativas para detê-lo fracassam. Como um último recurso, usa um inusitado método. ONESHOT OC


Medidas Extremas : (ONESHOT)

Estava uma linda manhã,quando o presidente recebeu no salão Oval,a visita do Secretário de Estado Maior da Casa Branca,com uma notícia bastante desagradável e frustrante....

O presidente é um homem que está com quase sessenta anos,cabelos curtos e grisalhos , olhos azuis e faces coradas. Usava um terno Armani cinza claro,feito sob medida,camisa impecavelmente branca,e uma linda gravata azul piscina de seda pura . Calçava sapatos pretos italianos de couro legítimo,com meia preta . Usava na lapela um broche com a bandeira americana e nos punhos abotoaduras douradas.

Demonstrava uma aparência cansada,dos últimos dias devido à fadiga das obrigações de Estado.

-Senhor....Nós falhamos!!!Não conseguimos aniquilar com o terrorista número um da nossa lista...Omar Mubarack.E nem mesmo a CIA obteve sucesso...-Disse o militar com um ar desapontado e envergonhado.

-Muito bem....General Carson....Eu irei pensar em algo para resolvermos esse problema....Até,lá...cuide de tudo!E continue com os ataques nas células terroristas do Afeganistão e Iraque!!Use tudo que estiver em suas mãos!!Mais tarde mandaremos mais tropas para reforçar as nossas bases...-Disse o Presidente um pouco cansado.

-Sim,senhor!!Com sua licença,eu vou me retirar.-O oficial bateu continência para o Presidente e pôs em sua cabeça o quepe e se retirou da sala.

Joshua S. Bennet,de fato estava muito preocupado com a terrível sombra que o terrorismo perpetuado por Omar Mubarack estava prejudicando os Estados Unidos e ao resto do mundo.

Ele se sente,como o líder da nação mais poderosa do planeta,assaz impotente,diante de todo mal que este homem estava causando na vida de bilhões de pessoas da Terra.

E com o peso da tremenda responsabilidade que está em seus ombros,decide relaxar e pensar em alguma coisa,com o intuito de obliterar esse facínora.

Então ele decide ir dar um passeio pelos jardins da Casa Branca...e quem sabe assim,encontrar uma boa idéia para deter esse mostro . Ele vai até a porta e vê secretária.

-Betty,quero cancelar todos os compromissos que não forem importantes hoje . Eu vou dar uma voltinha...retornarei depois.-Ele estava um pouco tenso e aflito.

-O senhor tem sorte hoje,pois não há nenhum compromisso importante em sua agenda!-Disse a secretária com um sorriso animador.

-Que maravilha!!-Disse Joshua com uma expresão de alívio.

Assim que ele adentrou nos jardins,pôde sentir o ar fresco e puro daquela manhã tão linda....

Sentou-se num dos bancos,e mesmo acompanhado ao longe de seus inúmeros seguranças,que para ele são apenas "babás" necessárias devido a sua vida tão conturbada;isso de nada poderia afetá-lo naquele momento...

Observou atentamente o céu tão azul,as núvens fofas como se fossem feitas de algodão;as árvores tão imponentes e majestosas de copas muito frondosas;o jardim tão bem cuidado e com flores lindas e de cores vibrantes.Típicas de uma primavera que promete renovar as esperanças em seu tão sofrido e abalado coração . Um coração de um homem que não consegue se sentir livre das preocupações do seu dia à dia tão atribulado.

E então de imediato,se lembrou de certas coisas ditas por sua filha Brittany,quando esta esteve em sua casa de campo,acompanhada de suas amigas . Uma conversa que por acidente,ele escutou:

-Ai,Brittany!Esse site do Jigoku Tsuushin é demais!!Dizem que se a gente puser o nome de alguma pessoa que odiamos,ela vai para o inferno!!

-É sério isso mesmo?-Perguntou Brittany curiosa.

-Isso mesmo.-Disse sua amiga Kelly.-Mas só funciona se você for acessar o site exatamente à meia-noite!!Antes ou depois disso,não funciona.

-Mas será que funciona mesmo?-Perguntou Brittany um pouco incrédula.

-Sim...Dizem que esse site começou no Japão e depois se alastrou para o resto do mundo.E segundo dizem algumas pessoas que o acessaram,ele funciona mesmo!!A pessoa vai para o inferno...quem quiser!!

De volta aos seus pensamentos,ele ficou se questionando se de fato esse site era mesmo uma piada ou...algo será mesmo que valeria à pena tentar?Se não desse certo,com certeza seria mesmo mais um daqueles boatos infundados que costumam se alastrar na Internet . Mas resolveu pensar com mais calma e depois tomaria uma decisão mais tarde.

Numa certa manhã,ao assistir ao noticiário da CNN,viu um vídeo no qual,Omar Mubarak o escarnecia e à toda América para o mundo inteiro,e declarava mais uma nova Guerra Santa com mais Antentados . Atentados esses que causariam mais danos as instituições americanas,e com o maior número possível de morte aos cidadãos americanos e aos seus aliados,sobretudo Israel.

"-Este é um trecho do discurso de Omar Mubarack,divulgado há algumas horas na Rede de Televisão Al Jazeera,que exibiremos à seguir.-Disse a repórter.-Nele,pode se perceber que ele está escondido em algum lugar remoto da fronteira entre o Afeganistão e o Paquistão,como poderão observar nas imagens . Agora vamos passar parte desse suposto vídeo,atribuído ao grupo de Omar,o Al Jihad:"

"-Conclamo à todos os mais ardorosos e fiéis seguidores do Islã,para que juntos possamos através de nossa Guerra Santa desejada pelo nosso tão amado profeta,obliterar de vez nossos odiosos inimigos infiéis:Os Estados Unidos da América e Israel!!Mataremos seus filhos...suas crianças,assim como mataram covardemente as nossas crianças e subjulgaram o nosso povo tão sofrido . Destruíremos as suas igrejas e sinagogas e fincaremos as nossas espadas em seus líderes,para assim realizarmos a vontade de Alláh!!"

Ao ouvir isso,Joshua,sentiu uma imensa fúria pelo seu tão hediondo inimigo que era difícil de pegar....e aniquilar....E com o fracasso de suas agências de espionagem e de seu soberbo exército em pôr as mãos naquele homem,pensou nas coisas ditas pelas amigas de sua filha,e se valeria à pena tomar aquela decisão . Alguma coisa deveria ser feita para deter aquele maluco.

-Isso não pode ficar assim!!....-Pensou o Presidente com muita raiva,batendo na mesa com um soco.

Passaram-se mais alguns dias . Dias esses dos quais ele passou algumas noites em claro,pensando em se isso seria alguma piada de jovens...ou não.E resolveu,num certo dia, guardar para si a decisão que estava prestes a tomar:Acessar o site do Jigoku Tsuushin,o tal "Correio do Inferno".

Era quase Meia-Noite,quando deixou sua esposa Lana dormindo em seu quarto e foi em seu escritório, resolvendo entrar naquele funesto site . Agora sim,era um caminho sem volta que resolveu tomar...Vai testar para ver se é tudo verdadeiro e em segredo,para não fazer papel de ridículo,caso fracassasse.

O site apareceu quando os ponteiros do relógio ficaram posicionados no número doze.

A tela era preta,com uma labareda e um cantinho no qual podia se escrever o nome do desafeto.E embaixo do lugar onde se escreve o nome,estava escrito assim:

"NÓS VINGAREMOS O SEU RANCOR."

Relutantemente ele digitou o nome do terrorista,mais por medo de ser apenas uma bobagem dessas feitas por algum fedelho que gosta de criar essas gracinhas,e jogar na rede para brincar com os tolos que o acessam,do que propriamente dito por se tratar de algo perigoso e arriscado.

Alguns minutos se passaram desde que ele escreveu o nome de seu odioso inimigo naquele site . Ansiosamente ele aguardou que alguma coisa diferente surgisse,olhando toda hora para o relógio.

Quando já estava conformado e desistindo,pensando que fosse apenas mais uma bobagem qualquer de adolescentes,eis que surge na frente da janela aberta,e cuja cortina de renda fina tremulava ao sabor do vento fresco daquela sombria e misteriosa noite,uma menina que aparentava ter uns doze anos,de longos cabelos e franjinhas negros como as asas de um corvo,pele lívida tal qual a neve de inverno,e de olhos grandes,vermelhos e um uniforme escolar japonês preto de estilo marinheiro com gravata vermelha e gola branca e negra,e usava sapatos marrons e meias azuis escuras na altura da canela.

O presidente sentiu a presença de uma pessoa que estava bem atrás dele,na penumbra da janela que fica na frente de sua escrivanhinha,de onde o seu computador estava . Então virou-se,com a cadeira giratória,na direção da janela...e olhou bastante atônito para a jovem garota.

-Quem...é...você....?!-Perguntou Joshua com a voz trêmula e com o suor escorrendo de seu rosto.-Como conseguiu entrar aqui,sem ser vista pelos meus seguranças,menina?!

-Eu sou Ai Enma....-Disse a menina friamente.-Você me chamou?....Pegue!!!

Ela ofereceu um boneco de palha negro com um laço vermelho amarrado nele.

O Presidente hesitou um pouco...mas depois pegou o boneco e o olhou atentamente em cada detalhe dele,e então olhou para a criança.E percebeu ali,que naquele momento o site realmente funcionou e é real!!

-Se realmente deseja se vingar de seu inimigo,deve desfazer esse laço vermelho.-Ela estava com uma expressão sinistramente fria,sem emoções aparentes.-Se o fizer,será um contrato comigo . Aquele de quem deseja se vingar será imediatamente mandado para o inferno......

O Presidente então tocou o laço,tencionando puxá-lo...mas a garota o interrompeu:

-No entanto...se eu realizar a vingança.....Você terá que pagar um preço . Pois a vingança é uma faca de dois gumes....

Ele ficou um pouco tenso ao ouvir isso....e ficou imaginando o que seria,mas quando ela finalmente disse o que seria o tal preço de sua vingança,teve uma espantosa surpresa:

-Quando uma pessoa é amaldiçoada...dois túmulos são cavados....-O vento da noite balançou as suas negras madeixas,naquele recinto parcialmente escuro.-Quando morrer,sua alma cairá no abismo do inferno.

O rosto do presidente se empalideceu,diante de tais palavras tão funestas;e um arrepio correu na sua espinha....sentindo um estranho temor....

-Bom...só quando morrer....

Ao ouvir a afirmação daquela menina,suspirou aliviado,pois não seria agora que iria encarar a morte.

-O que fará?-Ela o observou com aqueles olhos gélidos e tristes,esperando por uma resposta vinda dele.

Ele ficou um pouco pensativo,refletindo e tentando entender sobre tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo à sua volta...e como deverá agir à partir de agora.E olhando para o rosto pálido daquela menina e fitando corajosamente os seus olhos tristes e vermelhos,ele decide dizer para Ai Enma,a sua opinião:

-Voce se chama Ai Enma,certo?-Ela balançou positivamente a cabeça afirmando o que ele lhe disse.-Ok....Eu ainda vou pensar melhor sobre isso....E depois verei o que vou fazer.....

-O resto é só você decidir....-Disse Ai Enma com uma gélida frieza no seu tom de voz.

E então,da mesma maneira que ela entrou....a menina sumiu inesperadamente,como uma leve brisa que é soprada pelo vento...

Ele olhou para todos os cantos,à fim de encontrar a menina...Mas ela não se achava mais dentro daquele recinto...Sumiu como fumaça....E reclinando na cadeira,suspirou,fechando os olhos para pensar em tudo aquilo que aconteceu ali,naquela sala . Uma decisão precisava ser tomada,e tinha que ser em breve....

Passados mais alguns dias,enquanto o presidente despachava com seus secretários,Ai Enma e seus marionetes ficaram observando o Chefe de Estado por algum tempo:

-Ôo...esse cara não se decide logo,né?-Disse Ichimoku Ren um pouco entediado.

-Não seja tão impaciente,logo ele vai fazer alguma coisa!!...Vejam só isso...-Disse Hone Onna.

O Presidente com os seus acessores,secretários e alguns militares de altas patentes faziam também uma reunião,com o intuito de resolver a crise iminente causada pelas declarações daquele líder terrorista da fatídica organização Al Jihard . Entre os assuntos discutidos,estavam também os recentes atentados terroristas em embaixadas americanas pelo mundo;explosões em shopping de Israel causado por um carro-bomba;os antigos atentados que mataram milhares de civis em solo americano,em um dos mais famosos lugares de concentração de empresas e comércio;E o seqüestro de um avião no Líbano,cheio de passageiros americanos,ingleses e israelenses,que foi desviado para o Iemen,com a intenção de se trocar passageiros por terroristas presos na base de Guantánamo.

-Senhores...precisamos tomar uma providência e em breve!!Esse louco já detonou muitas bombas atingindo alvos americanos pelo mundo...sejam civis ou militares....Algum sucesso agora?-Perguntou o presidente.

-Não,senhor....Creio que não conseguimos impedi-lo de fazer certos estragos...A única missão que teve menos danos foi a do seqüestro daquele avião da Delta Airlines no Líbano.

-Entendo.....E a CIA?

-Por enquanto nossas buscas tem sido infrutíferas....-Disse o diretor da agência.

-E também os fuzileiros estão investigando o roubo daqueles mísseis nossos,desde a semana passada.-Disse o Almirante.

-Continuem trabalhando exaustivamente nisso!!Quero resultados o mais rápido possível!!-Disse o Presidente Joshua bastante nervoso.-Façam mais investidas com as Forças Especiais,os Marines...Tudo que nós tivermos de bom!!Vamos retaliar...Fogo com fogo!!

Pelo canto da sala,próxima da janela,Ai Enma com suas marionetes continuam observando as ações do líder da nação mais poderosa,e suas decisões...

-Ele está bem nervoso,não é senhorita?-Disse Ichimoku Ren com um tom jocoso na expressão.

-Bem vermelhinho de nervoso....Huhuhu!!-Disse Hone Onna,enquanto dava uma risadinha.

-O sujeito deve estar no limite...Também com tantas coisas o incomodando...-Disse Ichimoku Ren.

-Mas será que ele vai fazer o contrato com a senhorita?-Perguntou Hone Onna.

-Isso...cabe a ele decidir....Temos que esperar....-Disse friamente Ai Enma.

Assim que a reunião termina,e os acessores,militares e secretários saem....o Presidente se encontra novamente sozinho....

-Isso não passa de hoje....-Disse com determinação Joshua.

Alguns minutos depois,entram na sala as filhas dele:Brittany e Jill . Ele as abraça e as beija carinhosamente.E por uns momentos ele fica descontraído,se esquecendo dos problemas e das suas obrigações diárias....

-E então,meninas....estão gostando das férias aqui?E a faculdade,como está?

-Nossa,é maravilhoso!!Conheci um garoto que estou namorando e começando a gostar.É filho de um veterano do Vietnam,e o irmão serviu na Guerra do Golfo . Ele está estudando medicina e vai entrar para as Forças Especiais na idade certa.-Disse a mais velha,Brittany.-Estou o acompanhando em várias atividades acadêmicas.E em programas de prevenção e saúde.

-Hum..muito bom!!Convide-o para jantar conosco um dia conhecê-lo!-Ele sorriu para sua filha,e olhou para a mais nova,com o mesmo interesse.-E você...Jill?

-Entrei num grupo de ajuda humanitária,que é uma ONG financiada pelo empresário W. S Campbell ,cujo filho é também empresário e estou namorando.O pai dele ajuda dando educação gratuita para crianças pobres;daqui e de outros países.

-Excelente!Conheço as empresas do pai . Mas o filho eu quero conhecer!!-Ele as abraçou novamente,com lágrimas nos olhos.-Meninas...vocês são o meu orgulho!!-Disse acariciando os cabelos loiros de suas lindas filhas gêmeas.

Em seguida,sua esposa,Lana entra na sala procurando as filhas,e encontra as duas abraçadas com o pai todo choroso de felicidade.

-Querido...ainda bem que as meninas estão contigo!!Vim avisá-las para se arrumarem para o jantar.-Disse Lana,a esposa do presidente e primeira-dama da nação.

-Ah..está bem!Meninas,obedeçam a mãe de vocês e fiquem lindas!!Estarei com vocês daqui a pouco . Até lá...me esperem!!

-Sim,papai!!-Disseram juntas as gêmeas,enquanto o beijavam;e logo saíram do recinto.

Lana fechou a porta da sala e se aproximou de seu esposo,que estava sentado na cadeira . Ela descansou a mão no ombro dele e o olhou com um lindo sorriso.

Ela é uma linda mulher,com quase cinqüenta anos,de cabelos castanhos e curtos,num corte bonito e clássico. Com belíssimos olhos azuis grandes e cintilantes,que combinavam com os brincos e o colar de safira que está usando . Vestia um conjuntinho de terninho com saia combinando,cor de vinho e blusa estampada de flores rosas;calçava sapatos estilo chanel pretos e meias cor de pele.

-Nesses últimos dias,sinto que você está um pouco tenso...Tenso até demais da conta!!O que está acontecendo,Joshua?

-É esse terrorista que está me tirando do sério!!Ele anda fazendo muitos estragos....Destruíndo vidas inocentes de nossa nação e de outros países....-Disse Joshua bastante aflito.

-Não se preocupe tanto...-Disse Lana com um lindo sorriso confortador.-Creio que em breve encontrará uma solução para esse problema...

Ele foi até uma estante de bebidas e pegou uma garrafa de conhaque,e o serviu em duas taças,uma para ela e outra para si.E entregou a bebida para sua esposa;e ele sentou-se na cadeira e deu um pequeno gole,depois de mexer levemente a taça.

-Eu tenho uma solução....Mas não sei se gostaria de usá-la....-Ele abre uma gaveta da escrivaninha e dela vê o boneco de palha,tocando-o,como se estivesse brincando.

Da janela,Ai Enma e os seus marionetes,observam atentamente as reações do presidente.

-Ih...Acho que ele vai desistir....-Disse com um ar de incredulidade,Ichimoku Ren.-Coitado do Wanyuudo...Ele tem que ficar esperando....

-Não sei....talvez....Mas aquela mulher o está deixando assim....-Disse Hone Onna.-Ela é muito bonita...e tão elegante!!

-Eu acho ela bonita,mas as filhas são bem gatinhas!!-Disse Ichimoku Ren,com um sorrizinho maroto.

-Você é um incorrigível,Ren!!-Disse Hone Onna,reprendendo seu colega,enquanto dava um tapinha na cabeça dele.

-Nós temos que aguardar.....Nada mais nos resta fazer.....-Disse Ai Enma,com seu triste olhar,enquanto suspirava.

O presidente olha para a sua esposa com uma expressão de desespero,e ela percebe logo que algo não vai bem com ele....

Assim que Joshua toma um último gole e descansa a taça na mesa,ele segura com firmeza o boneco com a mão....E sente-se um pouco tenso e inseguro....Pois queria muito mostrar o boneco para ela....

-Qualquer que seja a decisão que queira tomar...estarei sempre ao seu lado,Joshua...Lembre-se disso!!Pois eu sou sua esposa e eu o amo!!Não demore muito aqui,pois iremos jantar!!

Lana,se inclinou para beijá-lo rapidamente na boca,e em seguida deu um afago no ombro dele . Quando ia sair daquela sala,ele a chamou:

-Querida...Espere!!Você acreditaria em coisas sobrenaturais...?

-Eu não sei...depende...-Disse a Primeira-Dama com um pouco de dúvida,enquanto passava a mão pelos seus cabelos.

-Já ouviu falar do Jigoku Tsuushin?O Correio do Inferno?

-Sim...é um site que dizem que faz vinganças....Acho que é só uma lenda urbana....Por que me pergunta isso?

-É que acessei o site,e descobri que ele funciona de verdade!!Olhe isso!!-Ele tirou o boneco da gaveta e o mostrou para sua esposa.

-O que é isso?!-Disse Lana,enquanto se aproximava de seu marido e observava o boneco na mão dele.-Quem te deu isso?

-É um boneco...e quem me deu foi uma menina chamada Ai Enma . Ela apareceu do nada dentro da minha sala,bem aqui!!Depois que entrei no site!!!

-E pretende usar isso?-Disse Lana um pouco incrédula.-É um objeto medonho!!Deve ser alguma brincadeira!!

-Eu quero usar isso naquele terrorista!!Eu o odeio por tudo que fez em nosso país!!-Disse o presidente iritado,enquanto se levantava da cadeira para pegar mais bebida no armário.

-Sei e entendo que odeie as coisas que esse homem faz...Mas vinganças não levam à nada!E esse boneco e a história que me contou,devem ser fantasias criadas por sua mente tão estressada!!-O rosto de Lana ficou vermelho de tanta tensão.-E acho melhor você parar de beber além da conta,isso te faz mal!!-Disse Lana muito iritada,quase em choro,e com em dedo em riste.

E em seguida ela abre a porta e sai,batendo com força,indo ao banheiro para se recompor...

Passa um pouco de água em seu rosto,enxugando-o com uma toalha,e depois,com as mãos ajeita melhor o seu cabelo . Ela se olha no reflexo do espelho e pensa em todas as coisas ditas e passadas nesses últimos dias...Os problemas e as tensões da vida diária tão atribulada que seu amado esposo está vivendo....e que ela sofre também . Os muitos anos de seu casamento,lhe ensinaram a começar a perceber e a observar as pequenas nuances do coração do homem que ela mais ama!!

De fato ela suspeita que ele de tão obcecado em encontrar e punir o terrorista,esteja apelando para tudo que procura...E que também esteja exagerando na bebida novamente....Ou tomando remédios...

Mas ao mesmo tempo pensa que foi um pouco rude com ele,porque não poderia deixá-lo sozinho e desamparado num momento tão delicado como esse em sua vida!!E planeja,depois do jantar conversar com mais calma com ele,e tentar descobrir um meio de contornar a situação,amparando-o.

Algumas horas depois....Num lugar remoto da fronteira entre o Afeganistão e o Paquistão.....

Numa cidadezinha,rural,isolada do mundo....e escondida entre palmeiras e tendas dos mercados locais,encontra-se em uma casa de arquitetura em estilo arabesco,com aspecto antigo e decadente;

Omar Mubarack,que termina de fazer a sua costumeira oração da manhã, num surrado tapete estilo persa vermelho,marrom e branco . Ele se levanta e vai cumprimentar os seus companheiros de armas,convidando-os para tomarem com ele um chá com alguns pães,que são servidos numa singela sala por um rapaz franzino que aparenta ter uns catorze anos.

Eles se dirigem ao recinto,onde está sendo oferecido um desjejum,e se sentam em poltronas velhas e puídas de um amarelo desbotado.

Omar Mubarack é um homem magro,de pele morena e de etnia árabe,longilíneo,de mais de cinqüenta anos,sombrancelhas grossas e negras,com olhos grandes e negros,num olhar desafiador e deveras misterioso;usa um turbante branco e barbas longas e grisalhas...Veste uma túnica também branca,calça nos pés sandálias de couro de cabra, e costuma carregar junto de si um rifle semi-automático de fabricação russa,que o costuma exibir como se fosse um troféu, quando sai na rua.

Segundo informações da CIA,ele vem de uma família riquíssima,que faz fortuna com o petróleo da Peníssula Arábica . Fugiu de sua pátria há muitos anos,por discordar de certas coisas impostas por sua família.E somente alguns pouquíssimos familiares o vêem com assiduidade,e o ajudam.

Ele pegou a sua imensa fortuna,uma herança de seu pai,há muito falecido,para montar a sua rede de terrorismo e agregar alguns seguidores para a sua hedionda causa.

Suas palavras ganharam força nos últimos anos no mundo islâmico,sobretudo entre os mais jovens,os mais pobres e desamparados sem esperanças...aqueles que estavam mais cansados das guerras e da pobreza de suas vidas.

Ele que é um homem culto e inteligente,e que estudou nas melhores universidades da Europa,usando de sua ferina lábia para seduzir,convencendo centenas de jovens ignorantes e sem estudo para se sacrificarem em sua causa duvidosa e fatídica . Oferecia ajuda financeira para cientistas renegados por seus países de origem,com o fim de produzirem armas de destruição em massa cada vez mais letais e objetivas!!Treinava outros seguidores em táticas de guerrilha urbana,para anular as forças de seus mais odiosos inimigos:Os Estados Unidos e seus aliados mais fiéis!!Comprava equipamentos sofisticados de alta tecnologia,tudo à serviço da expansão de sua causa....Treinando,supervisionando e arregimentando muitos hackers e pessoas que saibam manipular essas ferramentas do mundo moderno,incluindo também as transmissões de telecomunicações,ou seja:A mídia!!

Depois de um tempo,se enveredou também pelo apoio ao narcotráfico,financiando plantações de papoulas,com o intuito de produzir o ópio,do qual comercializa no mundo inteiro,e que deseja mais do que nunca espalhar o vício na juventude da América,Europa e Ásia,com o objetivo de minar seus mais ferrenhos inimigos.

Agora,sua mais nova empreitada é realizar mega-atentados em interesses econômicos,civis e militares americanos na Europa . Para tanto,ele marcou uma reunião com seus seguidores mais fiéis e de grande confiança.

-Muito bem....vamos destruir esses infiéis,onde eles têm os seus pés plantados!!Aniquilaremos tudo o que possuem no mundo!!Seus interesses serão pulverizados!!-Disse Mubarack com os olhos faiscando de ódio.

-É um brilhante plano!!Que a vontade de Alláh seja a nossa.....e se transforme em realidade!!Mandaremos esses malditos para o inferno!!!-Disse seu seguidor Rachid enquanto toma um gole do chá!!

-Sim,meu grande irmão!!Mandaremos a América para o inferno!!!O INFERNO!!!Hahahaha!!!-Omar deu uma louca e insana risada que ecoou pelo recinto.

Quando de repente......Algo muito estranho acontece:

Omar é sugado para dentro da parede,deixando estupefatos os seus seguidores que de tão desesperados,tentavam à todo custo e em vão,tirarem o seu amado líder de lá...

-AIIII!!!SOCOOOORRRROOOO!!!!!ME AJUDEM!!!!!!-Gritou Omar muito assustado.

-Não estamos conseguindo....Está muito difícil!!-Disse Rachid enquanto puxava seu líder em vão.

-Omar está sumindo....Veja!!-Disse Hassan bastante atônito.

Assim que ele foi arrastado para dentro da parede,foi levado para um outro ambiente,que se assemelhava em muito a casa onde está.Ele, percebendo que se encontrava ali sozinho,foi tentar encontrar a saída daquele recinto;se sentindo um pouco aliviado por estar num lugar que ele pensa que conhece bem....

Ele sai correndo pelos corredores gritando e chamando pelos seus seguidores e seguranças....Mas tudo isso tem sido em vão.....Apenas restava um silêncio mortal,e sua voz ecoava inutilmente pelo lugar......

-RASHID.....HASSAN......!!!!Onde estão vocês!!!ONDE ESTÃOOO........!-Disse Omar quase sem fôlego e desesperado.

-Eles não estão aqui.....Você está sozinho.....-Disse Wanyuudo tranqüilamente.

-Quem....é....você?!-Omar se assustou quando ouviu a voz de Wanyuudo que estava atrás dele,e virou-se para encará-lo de frente.-É um dos meus seguranças?Deveria estar aqui me protegendo!!!

-Está perdido?Para onde quer ir?-Disse Wanyuudo que estava vestido de soldado árabe.

-Eu quero ir para meus aposentos descansar.....e me encontrar com meus seguidores!!

Momentâneamente ele se acalmou,por acreditar que Wanyuudo fosse um dos seus vários seguranças . Ele tira um lenço do seu bolso e enxuga o suor do seu rosto.

-Venha por aqui,por favor....Levarei o senhor onde deseja.....

Wanyuudo guiou Omar para um amplo salão em estilo árabe,com um lustre dourado,cortinas de seda,tapetes em estilo persa vermelhos e dourados,almofadas de seda coloridas em cima do tapete,e com uma riquíssima mobília de madeira nobre . Tudo muito luxuoso;um sonho para alguns......

-Sente-se e fique à vontade aqui...-Disse Wanyuudo,enquanto o abanava com uma pluma gigante.

Omar se sentou no tapete todo animado,mal sabendo ele o que lhe aguardava......

Em seguida,veio Ichimoku Ren vestido como se fosse um criado árabe,trazendo uma bandeja de prata,com: Chá, pães,frutas frescas e muitos doces deliciosos . Ele pôs a bandeja em cima de uma mesinha que ficava na frente de Omar.

-É um chá muito especial....e as frutas são muito saborosas.....E os doces são feitos especialmente para o seu gosto....Espero senhor,que tudo esteja do seu agrado...-E Ichimoku Ren encheu uma xícara de chá,e o ofereceu para o líder terrorista,se retirando em seguida para um cantinho,onde ficou tocando uma flauta.

Omar comeu e bebeu com tamanha volúpia,tudo aquilo que estava sendo servido naquela bandeja prateada....Rindo e saboreando tudo aquilo....Enquanto assistia Ichimoku Ren tocar flauta.

A música era deversamente envolvente, hipnótica e enigmática...muito sensual...em estilo árabe.....

Em seguida....Hone Onna entra no recinto,vestida como uma odalisca,num traje azul turqueza e dourado,dançando languidamente, segurando um véu de seda também azul e dourado nas mãos...

Dançando a dança do ventre....com muito charme, encanto e uma beleza misteriosa....

-Dançarei para o senhor....só para os seus olhos.....-Disse Hone Onna com uma voz felina e uma piscadela nos olhos.

A melodia da flauta e a dança muito mágica de Hone Onna ,deixava os sentidos de Omar entorpecidos e mais ainda os encantos da dança daquela mulher tão linda e fascinantemente sensual o fazia se esquecer completamente da sombria realidade que se ocultava para ele....

Como se fosse um inseto que entrava dentro de uma planta carnívora atrás de néctar.....

Este era sim,um falso néctar!!

-Realmente estou no paraíso e Alláh está me recompensando!!!-Disse um Omar bastante eufórico.-Mal posso esperar pelas minhas setenta e duas virgens....e todo o vinho que eu num pude beber em toda a minha vida!!!Isso sim é maravilhoso....ESTOU NO PARAÍSO!!!!

Hone Onna se aproximou dele e passou o véu por cima de seu pescoço....enquanto dançava como se fosse uma serpente que enfeitiça um rato.

-No paraíso...?!Você acha realmente que esteja lá?-Perguntou ironicamente Wanyuudo.

-Porque não?!Esta linda odalisca está dançando só para mim....-Disse Omar incrédulo.-EU QUERO A MINHA RECOMPENSA!!!

-Então olhe direito!!-Disse com rispidez Hone Onna.-ESTA é a sua recompensa!!

De fato,o véu que Hone Onna usou para cobrir o pescoço de Omar,subitamente se transformou numa serpente azul que lhe picou o pescoço...várias vezes.

Horrorizado,Omar gritou de dor e desespero enquanto se debatia inutilmente.....Quando ele pôde se desvencilhar dela,correu na direção de Ichimoku Ren,que continuou a tocar a sua flauta.

-Garoto,tire essa serpente do meu caminho,DEPRESSA!!-Disse um Omar apavorado.

-Ah....que pena....pois eu tenho algo bem melhor para você!!-Disse Ichimoku Ren num tom de sarcasmo.-Um presente para alguém que gosta de destruir vidas em troca de poder e dinheiro....

Imediatamente Ichimoku Ren começou a se transformar num míssil acoplado numa metralhadora enorme,dando muitos tiros e bombas,como se fossem projetéis de vários mísseis e metralhadoras,nas mãos de muitos soldados.

E Omar correu feito um louco pela sala,tentando se desviar das balas e bombas...Foi até onde Hone Onna estava e tentou se esconder.

-Mas que grande covarde que é o senhor!!!Tentando usar uma dama indefesa para se proteger?!É bem típico de pessoas como você,que gostam de abusar dos fracos....Gosta de bancar o forte,mas no fundo é um fracote...um bebê chorão!!-Hone Onna começou a rir ironicamente bastante da expressão de medo de Omar.

E quando ela começou a rir mais e mais,logo se tranformou num lindo e feroz tigre,que o ficou encarando com olhos faíscantes,como fazem os felinos que tentam encurralar as suas presas.

Quando encontrou uma chance,correu para onde estava Wanyuudo e se segurou nele,desesperado.

-Vamos,me proteja disso tudo!!Você é meu segurança...é pago para me defender de todo mal!!!

-Te proteger do mal?!Ora...você que é a fonte de todo mal!!Mata muitas crianças inocentes sem se importar com elas...mata gente inocente....O mal deve ser cortado pela raíz!!-Disse Wanyuudo num tom jocoso.-Eu vou te cortar...sabia?

E Wanyuudo se transformou num machado grande,afiado e gigantesco,que se atiçava contra Omar,que saiu desesperado pela sala;passando através de imensos e intermináveis corredores que davam para várias portas em inúmeros aposentos.

Ele enfim encontrou uma sala para se esconder.E se encostou numa parede,esbaforido de cansaço....

-Ah...finalmente consegui me livrar deles.....-Disse enquanto enxugava o suor de seu rosto com um lenço.

-Deve ser tudo um pesadelo...só pode ser....

Mas quando ele ia se sentar numa poltrona para relaxar,foi surpreendido por Ai Enma e suas marionetes que voltaram nas suas formas humanas.

-Não vai se livrar de nós tão fácil assim,sabia?-Disse Hone Onna de braços cruzados,num olhar desafiador.

-É a sua realidade,seu verme desprezível....!!-Disse Ichimoku Ren com muita repulsa na expressão.

-Senhorita....?-Disse Wanyuudo olhando para Ai Enma.-Este homem hediondo matou em atentados milhares de pessoas inocentes no mundo inteiro.....Viciou outras tantas e destruiu muitas famílias....O que acha disso,senhorita?-Wanyuudo esperou por uma resposta dela.

Ai Enma olhou com sua típica frieza para Omar,através de seus olhos grandes,vermelhos e tristes . Ela estava usando um quimono preto,estampado de flores bem coloridas.

A beleza sinistra da menina deixava-o sentir uma mistura de medo e encanto....E paralizado de terror.

-Pobre sombra perdida na escuridão...Por ferir e desprezar as pessoas,sua alma maculada afoga-se na culpa....-Os cabelos dela balançavam no vento como fios de seda negros.-Quer saber...Como é a morte?

As pavavras dela,fizeram Omar,de tão apavorado,engolir em seco.

Ai Enma,levantou seu braço,fazendo balançar um guizo que está preso na sua mão,e da manga de seu quimono,saíram as flores coloridas que estampavam a sua veste.

As flores envolveram por completo Omar,que foi parar misteriosamente dentro de uma canoa comprida,que estava sendo remada pela Hell Girl,a Ai Enma....

Esta canoa encontra-se dentro de águas calmas e acinzentadas,nas quais várias velas acesas em luminárias de papel boiavam....

Omar,que estava deitado na canoa,se senta e observa a abóbada cinzenta e sombria,na qual se vê apenas um filete de luz,no formato de flor de cerejeira,saindo de lá.....Então olha tudo ao seu redor,e vê que está dentro de uma canoa,num mar vasto com lanterninhas boiando na água...e Ai Enma conduzindo a embarcação.

-Menina...Me responda?!Onde estou?!-Perguntou Omar bastante abalado.

-No inferno....-Disse friamente Ai Enma,com aqueles olhos tristes e vermelhos,enquanto remava.

-No inferno?!....Mas como assim,no inferno?!EU não deveria estar aqui!!Pois eu sou o escolhido de Alláh pra fazer a minha justiça....Meu povo me ama,me adora!!Tudo que eu fiz foi para merecer o paraíso!!

De repente...muitas mãos descarnadas e cadáreves de muitas pessoas,inclusive crianças, se aglomeravam para alcançá-lo....Ele gritava mais e mais de pavor,sem nada entender.....

-Saiam de cima de mim!!SAI...SAI...SAI....ARGHHHHH!!!!!!

-Levarei esse rancor para o inferno....

E a embarcação foi navegando até adentrar num imenso e largo portal vermelho...e sumir ao longe.....

Enquanto isso,na Casa Branca.....o presidente está em seu escritório, com expressão abalada e cansada.....

Sua esposa havia entrado lá,no momento em que ele desfez o laço; e pôde observar que o boneco de palha negro que estava na mão dele,desapareceu por completo...sobrando apenas o laço vermelho que ele ficou segurando em sua mão....

Ela ficou tão estupefata com a cena que caiu em prantos....e correu até onde Joshua estava....

O presidente ficou sentado na sua cadeira,que estava próxima da janela,com expressão abatida . Ele desceu com a mão,o colarinho da camisa.....

E quando Lana o abraçou,percebeu surpresa uma estranha marca arrendondada com um símbolo de fogo....Uma sinistra tatuagem que do nada apareceu no corpo de seu esposo . Ela passou os dedos nela para saber se era mesmo real....e É!!

-Joshua...Porque fez isso....?-Disse Lana chorando.-Perdoe-me por não ter acreditado em você..!!

-Eu fiz isso,porque não tive outra escolha....Precisava me livrar imediatamente dessa ameaça,antes que ele machucasse mais pessoas inocentes!!-Disse o presidente com a voz embargada.

Ele pegou uma garrafa de whisky que estava em cima da mesa e encheu um copo que também estava lá.

E bebeu do copo num só gole....de tão tenso que estava!!

-Enfrentaremos isso juntos....-Disse Lana enquanto o abraçava mais.-Quero beber um pouco disso...

-Eu sei...Mas as meninas não podem saber disso....Me prometa!!-Disse enquanto se levantava e oferecia um copo de whisky pra ela.

-Sim.....eu prometo...Joshua!!Eu te amo!!-Ela bebeu um pouco mais da bebida e descansou o copo na mesa.

Eles foram para mais perto da janela,que estava sendo iluminada pelo luar....e se abraçaram entre a dor que sentiam...e as lágrimas de vergonha e pesar....Pois essa foi uma vitória com sabor de derrota.......

Em algum lugar misterioso....num altar secreto,onde haviam diversas velas onde estavam escritos nomes de várias pessoas....Uma nova vela estava sendo acesa e posta ali.....

" JOSHUA S. BENNET......NÓS VINGAREMOS O SEU RANCOR....."

FIM........


End file.
